The Sequel: Another Random story
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Just as title says.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sequel: Another random story**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Pairing: Macbeth X Demona**

**A/N I don't own Gargoyles.**

**Ch. 1**

Demona sat at her desk, looking over some paper work when she suddenly felt sick and ran to her bathroom. She came out a moment later, wiping her mouth.

" Damn this human body. " She cursed, sitting back down.

She had been like this now for over a week. Her nightly tranformations would help some, but she was still ill. But it was only at it's worse when she was human. She had even thought about seeing a doctor to see what could be wrong, but she knew that they would want to do tests and that meant drawing out her blood, which she refused to let happen, not because she was afraid of the needles, she didn't want the humans to know that she was a gargoyle in diguise, her blood would show the difference if they looked at it.

" I'll just run my own test back home. " She said to herself as she looked out the window and saw that it was nearing sundown. " Damn it! " She cursed again and quickly called to her secretary,

" Amy? "

" Yes, Ms. Destine? " Amy replied.

" Tell everyone to leave and then go home, it's getting rather late. " Demona said and cut the call, knowing that Amy would do as she was told or she would be fired.

Locking her door, Demona went to her bathroom again and quickly changed into her normal attire before she suddenly fell over in pain, but it wasn't the normal pain of changing forms, this was new. She didn't know what it was and she didn't like it at all.

The pain was so bad that after it passed, her eyes rolled up and she fell over on the floor.

Macbeth was sitting in his living-room, waiting for Demona to come over, it was well past sundown and normally the time that she got there. He knew that she doesn't stay at her company at this hour, she always sends the workers home before she changes. Getting up from his chair, he went down the stairs and got to his hover craft. He started it up and opened up the hatch above it, once he was in the air he pointed towards the city and flew towards it.

A few minutes later, he was at the window to Demona's office and opened it. He looked around and saw the bathroom light on under the shut door and went to it. He leaned in to listen and heard light breathing. He pulled the door open and off it's hinges and saw Demona on the floor, passed out.

" Demona! " He shouted and went to her, lifting her up in his arms. " Demona?! Can you hear me? Say something! " He begged her. But all he got was a grunt and swat from her hand.

" Hold on, Demona. " He said with a bit of relief in his voice as he picked her up and put her in his hover craft. He then went back to his mansion.

He placed her in the bed and went and got a wet cloth and wiped her forehead and face.

" I don't understand it. We're this close and I'm not knocked out or ill like you are. What is going on? " He questioned outloud.

Wondering if their curse had been lifted, he hit himself in the leg.

Demona shot up and roared, eyes blood red, claws drawn up, and tail whipping around in her anger at being struck. She stopped when she saw Macbeth.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! " She shouted.

" I found you passed out in your office and I was still awake, I thought the curse was lifted. " He answered.

" Well obivsouisly not! " She replied, getting up from the bed and went to leave, but she swayed as soon as her feet were on the floor.

" Easy Love. " Macbeth said, grabbing her arm to steady her.

" What is wrong with me? I'm never like this. I can't get sick. " She said as she sat down on the bed.

" How long has this been going on? " Macbeth asked.

" A week at least. I was going to run a blood test when I got home, but when I was changing, pain shot through me. Not the normal pain, but worse. And the next thing I know I'm on your bed and pain in my leg! " She answered, glaring at him for the last part.

" I'm sorry for doing that. It had me worried that the curse was gone. " He replied. " Maybe it's just a female thing? " He questioned.

" That would explain why your not going through this as well. " She replied, standing up again.

" Now where are you going woman? "

" I'm going home. " She said.

" I thought this was your home now? " He asked.

Demona didn't answer him, she kept going. " Demona, we've been through this, I love you as you are. " He said, following after her.

" I know, but I still want my own space. And right now, I want to be in my own bed, after I find out what the hell is wrong with me. " She said as walked up the stairs that led to the roof.

" At least let me take you home, your not well enough to glid. "

" I'll be fine! " She snapped and opened the door to the roof and stepped out onto it. She took a running start and was about to leap off when she suddenly tripped and fell off the ledge of the roof. Her claws catching the ledge before she was completely off.

" Demona! " Macbeth shouted again and went to help her up, but she swung herself up over and back on the roof.

" Alright. I'll stay. " She said.

" Come on. I know someone who will have a look at you. " He said, leading her back to his bedroom.

An hour later a woman came in, wearing a doctor's coat and carrying a doctor bag. When she Demona, she looked ready to run.

" It's alright Samantha. Demona won't hurt you. " Macbeth said to the doctor.

" You shouldn't lie like that Macbeth. " Demona said, looking sharply at the other woman.

" Mr. Mcbeth tells me that you've been sick for a week now. Can you tell me how you feel? " Samantha asked as she walked closer to Demona.

" I have a headache, I get sick at odd hours, and throw up almost every morning and tonight I passed out from the sudden pain that hit me. " Demona answered emotionlessly.

" Alright. I think I might know what's wrong, but I'll need a sample of your blood to be sure. " Samantha said.

" I knew that. " Demona said and used one of her talons to put a hole in her arm," Your needles won't pierce my skin. So if you want the blood you better get it now. " Demona said when she saw the shocked look on Samantha's face.

Shaking her head, Samanther got out a needle and drew some of the blood out of Demona's arm before Demona moved her talon away and licked her arm clean and the wound sealed shut.

Samantha put the blood in a plastic tube before breaking something inside the tube and shaking it. A minute passed and the blood turned a dark purple color.

" And that means what exactly? " Demona asked, this kind of testing was new to her she was used to the other way of testing blood samples.

Samantha looked at the tube and up at Demona and back again before she smiled and said, " Well it's nothing to worry about. Congrats, Your pregnant! "

" I'm what? " Demona asked.

" It means that... " Samantha started.

" I know what it means! How can that happen? I can't have..I.. " Demona's eyes rolled back into her skull and she was out again. This time, Macbeth followed with a thud.

" I guess the news was too much for them. All well. " Samantha said as she left the test tube there and left the two to their own devices.

A few hours later, Demona and Macbeth woke up, grabbing onto their heads in pain.

" What happened? " Demona asked as she looked around the room and saw the test tube and everything came back to her and she almost fell over again, but Macbeth grabbed ahold of her arm.

" Please don't faint again. " He said as he helped her up.

" How did this happen? " She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed again.

" Well, when a man and a woman.. " Macbeth started.

" I know how **that** happened you fool! I meant with me being a gargoyle! I can't have kids like the humans do. I never acted like this when i was pregnant with my daughter. I knew when I was going to have her. This is new. " Demona shouted, standing up and pacing the room.

" Maybe it's because your human by day. That's the only thing different. " Macbeth said.

" Curse that Puck! And curse that human body..again. " She said and smashed the chair to pieces.

" Destorying my home is not going to change the fact that we're having a child. " He replied calmly.

" I didn't get pregnant the last time we were together! Why am I now?! I can't have a child! I don't know how to treat one or raise it! The whole clan would raise the hatchlings not just it's parents. And what will Angela do or Goliath and the others when they find out that I'm with child. " She continued to rant in anger.

" I can help you, this child's just as much as mine as it is yours Demona! " He said, going over to her and wraping his arms around her.

" I can't do this. I just can't Macbeth. " She said and hated how she sounded so pathetic.

" You don't have to be afraid. We'll get through it together. " He said soothingly, rubbing her back and massaging the joints of her wings connected to her back.

" I still don't know what to do about Angela and the clan. Angela would either be happy for me or be like the others and try to take the child away. " She said after she calmed down a bit.

" I'm not letting them or anyone else take our child away from us. " He replied.

" I should just tell Angela. She'll be a little more understanding. " Demona said, pulling away from Macbeth and going to the window.

" Your not leaving now are you? " He asked.

" Of course. " Demona said and opened the window and took flight.

**Here's ch. 1! Hope ya'll like it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sequel: Another random story**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Pairing: Macbeth X Demona**

**A/N I don't own Gargoyles.**

**Last time**

_You don't have to be afraid. We'll get through it together. " He said soothingly, rubbing her back and massaging the joints of her wings connected to her back._

_" I still don't know what to do about Angela and the clan. Angela would either be happy for me or be like the others and try to take the child away. " She said after she calmed down a bit._

_" I'm not letting them or anyone else take our child away from us. " He replied._

_" I should just tell Angela. She'll be a little more understanding. " Demona said, pulling away from Macbeth and going to the window._

_" Your not leaving now are you? " He asked._

_" Of course. " Demona said and opened the window and took flight._ "

**Ch. 2**

Demona flew through the air towards the castle. It took her an hour to get there and needless to say, she was a bit relucntant to go any further. But she pushed past that slight fear that she felt and continued onwards.

When she landed in the courtyard, she was surrounded by the laser cannons and bright lights glaring down on her. She raised her hands up, showing them that she was unarmed and a moment later, a door opened and the lights were dimmed, but the cannons were still aimed at her.

She looked up and saw the clan, sta..glaring at her from the stairs. Her daughter, she noticed had her arms crossed and her stomach was flat again.

Demona smiled to her, but Angela scrowled and harden her glare. Demona stopped her smile and looked at Goliath, who as always had Elisa by his side.

" Goliath. " Demona said.

" Demona. " He replied in a growl.

" I wish to speak to our daughter. Alone. Don't worry, I'm unarmed. "

" Your not going anywhere near her. " Brooklyn said, eyes turning white.

" What is it that you want to talk about? " Angela asked, taking a step towards her mother.

" When they leave and turn off those camera's and put the cannons away, I'll tell you. " Demona answered.

Angela was quiet for a few minutes before she replied, " Let's go somewhere else to talk. " And she walked over to the wall and began to climb. Demona smiled again and turned to another wall and began to climb.

A moment later, they were in the air,

" You lead. " Demona said.

Angela looked at her and turned to the right, Demona followed and they were at the old clock tower a few minutes later.

When they landed, Angela asked, " Now what is it that you wanted to tell me, Mother? "

" First off, Congratuations on your little one. " Demona said.

Angela's eyes widen at hearing this and her eyes turned red, " How did you know him?! " She demonded.

" Relax. I mean my..grandchild no harm. I'm happy for you and your mate. " Demona replied, not surpirsed by her daughter's defensive posture.

Angelea stayed in defensive position for a minute more before relaxing and repling, " Thank you. Now what did you want to talk about? " She asked again.

" I want you to promise not to tell the clan what I'm about to say. " Demona answered.

" Not if it's something dangerous. " Angela said.

" It's not. I give you my word. "

" FIne. What is it? "

" It's hard to explain. But the easist way to say it is that..I...I...Damn why is it so hard to say! " Demona tried, but just couldn't bring the words out.

Angela stood there in shock at seeing her always composed mother acting like, well..she wasn't sure what the word was for the way her mother was acting.

" Ok. " Demona breathed out slowly before asking, " You know how me and Macbeth are always fighting? " bringing Angela out of her thoughts.

" Yes. " She answered slowly.

" Well we haven't always been like that. " Demona said.

" What do you mean? " Angela asked, not sure how this was helping with what her mother was trying to tell her.

" Well... " Demona then began to tell her about what her and Macbeth used to be like back when they were allies and friends, the bond that made them immortal and how that when they were near each other and feel the other's emotions and pains, the kiss they had shared and how she had been betrayed and how that they had been fighting ever since until recently and how they had gotten together, minus the details,

" And now, I'm.." Demona tried again.

" With egg? " Angela supplied.

" No. With child. Like a human woman is when she's with child. I believe, it's because of me being human by day has something to do with it. " Demona finally said.

" Why aren't you happy to have another child? " Angela asked.

" I am. I just don't know how to raise one, that was the whole clan's job, not just one or both parents! " Demona shouted, throwing a punch into the wall, causing it to fall over.

" Is Macbeth going to help you? " Angela asked, going to her mother's side and putting an arm around her shoulders.

" He says. Oh what am I saying? Of course he is! He's honor bound! " Demona exclaimed.

" Then you have nothing to worry about. You said that he had a wife and a child once. So he'll know what to do. " Angela said.

" Ha! The only thing he did was teach his son how to fight and be a man, he didn't raise him, Grouch did that. " Demona replied.

" Grouch? " Angela asked.

" His wife...At that time. " Demona answered. A few minutes of silence went by, before Demona said, " It's getting closer to dawn. You better leave before they think I've done something to you. "

" Only Brooklyn would think that. Father and the others know that you won't hurt me. " Angela said, smiling for the first time in a long time at her.

Returning the smile, Demona asked, " Since you've brought up your father. How is he and his human woman? "

" He and Elisa are doing well. In fact, I suspect that you are no the only one with child. " Angela said with a smirk that riveled her mother's.

Smirking as well, Demona hugged her daughter for the first time and left.

Angela watched her mother leave before she took off as well in the oppsite direction, towards the castle.

When she got there, the first thing everyone wanted to know was,

" What did she want? " and " Are you alright? "

" I'm fine. And I promised not to tell you and I won't tell you unless mother wants me to. " Angela said before she went inside to check on her son, he had his grandmother's color, his father's wings and ears, and his hair was dark brown like his mother's and grandfather's, but it was streaked with the bright red hair of his grandmother's and just as spikey and had little horns over his eyes like Goliath's.

" I think it's time you met your grandma, Raisen. " Angela said to him as he giggled up at his mother.

Demona had made it back at the mansion just before the sun rose and as she landed, she walked through the door.

" Honey I'm home! " She said in a teasing tone.

A voice from the stairs said,

" I was begining to wonder. "

Looking up, Demona couldn't stop her eyes from widening at seeing Macbeth in nothing but a pair of black jeans and bare-foot, arms crossed of his chiseled torso, looking at her with a worried look in his eyes.

Shaking her head, she said, " Do put a shirt will you. "

" Last time I checked, this is my home and I can walk around naked in here if I wanted. So I guess the conversation went well? " He replied with a teasing tone as he walked down the stairs to her.

" Yes. And if your going to be like that, then I'll leave and go back to my home and stay there until this child is born. " She threaten.

" You know I'll just come after you and bring you back. " He said as reached her and wrapped his arms around her.

" And I'll fight you claw and fang to get away again. " She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and hesitintly placed her head on his chest.

" I know. And I wouldn't have you any other way. " He said, pulling away and lifting her chin up and gave her a slow and tender kiss.

**Here's ch. 2! hope ya'll like it and sorry if it's short.**

**Than you: MIKA & BREE51 for reviewing.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
